Damn Cupid
by Leftywrite
Summary: Cho Chang and Severus Snape hook up, after he gives himself a makeover, so he looks even more gorgeous. rated pg-13 because there is going to be a LOT of snogging and all sorts of hankypanky in this one. i promise
1. Let's Set the Stage

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, and yes, Snape and Cho would never be together, EVER simply because he is probably too old for her. But this is my fic, and I get to do whatever I want. However bratty that might sound. And also, keep in mind, that Snape is supposed to be 30 and Cho is supposed to be 18. OK? Got it? Good.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Cho and her crowd of seventh year Ravenclaws shuffled into the Potions dungeon, very much resigned. Everyone knew that Snape held grudges on the first years and the seventh years the most. First years because they got into Hogwarts in the first place, and seventh years because they had gotten this far. Everyone was quite terrified when Snape burst in. Everyone gaped. Well, the girls gaped. The guys just sort of looked at Snape in a "holy-shit-he's-done-something" sort of way. The way the girls looked at him was quite different. The reasons were simple. He had washed his long, thick black hair. It was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His teeth were whiter. And with his hair and teeth all fixed up, his nose looked much better. It fit his face. He had the look of someone from Sense and Sensibility (an: very pathetic, hidden joke, I know). Severus Snape had suddenly turned into a very handsome man.  
  
Cho took a sharp intake of breath when Snape walked into the classroom. Whoa. Where had HE gotten all handsome? Seriously. Cho had a fetish with guys that had long hair pulled into a ponytail. And Snape's teeth were gorgeous. Too bad he would never smile and show them. But he still looked really good smirking. Oooh, yummilicious-ness. He was smirking with an eyebrow raised. Oh. Cho just realized he had asked her a question. Well. Not that she had HEARD him, but the professor had a "I- might-get-to-take-off-points" look on his face and Cho reckoned with her dreamy, majorly goofed-up smile and her hand propping her head up, she looked like a majorly boy-crazy, hormone-induced dork. Seriously. All she needed was a "Go Snape" t-shirt. "What professor?" she asked dreamily.  
  
"Chang, please project your thoughts back to this dimension, this Potions class, specifically. That is, if you are not too busy thinking about *other subjects*."  
  
"Mmm . ANYTHING for you, professor."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, Chang? And why this sudden enthusiasm in Potions?"  
  
"Oh, professor, the enthusiasm isn't directed to Potions . "  
  
"No?"  
  
" . it's directed to you."  
  
Cho got up and slinked up to Professor Snape. What was that blasted girl doing? It was in the middle of class, for Morgana's sake.  
  
"Yes," she murmured, looping her arms around his neck, "my enthusiasm for you, professor, is quite great." She pulled herself even closer and kissed him desperately-  
  
Which is where professor Severus Snape woke up from his undeniable pleasant dream. He was sweating like crazy in his black-sheeted, four- poster bed. He looked around cautiously as he sat up. Good. He was in his own chambers. Not the dungeons where he taught. He was not in the middle of a class. He wasn't even dressed-he was just in his sleep-wear-a pair of black silk boxers. And Cho Chang or her lips were NOT anywhere near him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. That was quite shamefully one of the best dreams he had. Mostly because of the way the girls had acted about the way he looked. And how had he looked? His hair, teeth, all made over. Hmm. There was a thought. But lose al his look? He had cultivated that look for years. Being and looking slimy. But the looks the girls had given him. The tastes. And the FEELINGS. He sighed. He could still act the slimy way he did. And he seriously wanted to get all those looks for real. He marched over to his bathroom, grabbing his shampoo, his conditioner, and his toothbrush on the way. Oh yes. He would get some of those feelings for real.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. Here comes another amazingly screwed-up creative smoothie from the kitchen of Leftywrite. Well sorry. Just letting you taste some exotic stuff for once. Is there another Cho/Snape fic on ff.net? if there is, email me. But whatever, just review, flame, torch, or praise is all accepted. Or all of the above. So, yeah. You get the point. REVIEW! Pretty please? 


	2. Snape is most dramatically new and impro...

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic. NONE. And Severus Snape is 30 in this fic. Not 45 like he is in the real thing. And Cho is in seventh year, so that would make her 18, all right? Good. Now you can read.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Cho Chang sighed. It was inevitable. The first Potions Class of the year. She resolved to actually let her smart-assed mouth take over in this class. Ptolemy knew, Snape needed it.  
  
She sighed again. Potions was her best subject, if only Snape would LET himself SEE it. He had made a big speech when they were first years, saying what he could teach them, if only they weren't "dunderheads". The only problem was that Snape always assumed that they WERE dunderheads, without looking past their house badge. Cho was itching to become more advanced, to BE IN that select potions class he taught. She could be in it too, if only she was in Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat had put her in Ravenclaw. And that was that. There was no way she could be re-sorted in her last year. Besides, no Slytherin would ever accept her.  
  
She sighed, for the third time. This time it was in frustration. She wanted to scream so badly right now. She so needed Snape's attention. She wanted desperately to berate that stuffy, cantankerous, ornery, MULE- BRAINED-whoa. Who just walked in? Was that Snape? Her inner hottie-alarm was jingling. Scratch out what she had thought before. She seriously wanted to SNOG this stuffy, cantankerous, ornery, mule-brained, extremely gorgeous hottie. Sweet Merlin, he had WASHED HIS HAIR. His teeth were white. And his hair-was it pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck? HOT DAMN. She hadn't ever really noticed his eyes before. They were black. Not dark-brown-so-that-they-look-black, but BLACK, black. They had a very mysterious/sexy quality. His eyebrows, well yes, they WERE perfectly shaped. And well, they looked even better when he had one of them raised. His lips were perfectly shaped and-HOLY SHIT. She was checking out a teacher? Hello. Earth to Cho. No one was checking out Snape. Well, yeah, everyone was checking out Snape. But they looked more shocked than dreamy. She was probably the only girl officially turned on. So, why was she? Just cuz a guy was gorgeous didn't mean she had to be turned on. Especially by Professor Snape. She checked again. Screw that. She WAS turned on by Snape. She suddenly blushed. Because he was looking straight at her with his eyebrow raised and his lips all smirk-y. what? Was he asking her a question?  
  
"Chang, is there something particularly fascinating about my hair? Because you keep staring at it."  
  
Cho turned even redder. She bet she looked like a lobster. With hair that is. "Umm, yes professor. You-you-you"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You actually WASHED it." Cho squeaked. She had not just said that.  
  
"And there is something particularly fascinating about that?"  
  
"Yes. Because you never washed it before. Or put it in a ponytail."  
  
"Ah. I see. A point to Ravenclaw for Miss Chang being so bloody observant."  
  
Everyone gaped at that one. Had Snape just given a point to RAVENCLAW? Why? Was he FLIRTING with Cho? Hell, that was disgusting. But, he was good-looking, now that he had redone everything. But STILL. Cho seemed happy about it though. She had a dreamy, goofy smile on her face, and her hand was cradling her head. Snape looked at her again. And smirked. His plan was working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So? What do you think? Are my romantic, creative-smoothies way too much for you? Too screwed up? Well, tell me. REVIEW. And I AM working on my other fics. I promise. Just had to get this out of my system before my internal blender exploded with the possibilities. So REVIEW. ;p 


	3. The obligatory funkitated plot twist

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic, and yes, I know. Snape is too old for Cho. Not in this fic. He's supposed to be 30. And she's supposed to be 18. And anyways, Snape IS played by Alan Rickman. Who, as I personally think, is way too sexy to be considered old. SO .  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Cho was still in a daze. Aphrodite be cursed. Snape was so NOT supposed to be all hot. Hello? The guy was kinda too old for her. Well, actually, he was about 30, and she was 18, so that made only 12 years of a difference. But that was still OK. Right? NO! AACK! WHAT had she been THINKING? That Snape wasn't too old for her? OK, so he WASN'T, but that was beside the point. It was Snape for Morgana's sake. She shook her head. She had some serious hormonal business to clear up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cho! Cho! Wait up!" squealed someone behind Cho.  
  
"What? Oh, hi Padma." Sighed Cho. Padma Patil annoyed her greatly. How Padma got into Ravenclaw was one of the great mysteries of the world. Seriously. The girl should have been born blond. With blond highlights. The girl was a total airhead. Like as in balloon.  
  
"So, like, have you heard? About the homecoming ball? Like that there's gonna be one? Isn't that cool? And it's gonna be held in the Great Hall? On September 10? You know?" Padma squealed.  
  
Cho sighed. Padma Patil was one of those supremely annoying people who happened to talk in questions and squeals. If not both at the same time. "No, I didn't know. How formal is it?"  
  
"Uh, duh? Like, it wouldn't be a BALL if it wasn't formal? I mean, are you OK? Like, wake up?" Padma giggled shrilly.  
  
"Oh, um, right. So, like, dress robes?"  
  
"Yeah, like, of course? What else would we be wearing? Our school uniform?"  
  
"Um, no .just wanted to ask."  
  
"Well, OK? So did anyone ask you yet?"  
  
"Um, no .if they had, I would have KNOWN about the ball, right?"  
  
"Oh, right? I knew that? Totally? So like, we should talk? You know? About what to wear? We should get together? To you know, prepare? Because I'm pretty sure that Harry's gonna ask me this year?" Padma hinted not-so-subtly.  
  
Cho rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Harry kind of fancied her. And she kind of fancied back. Well, maybe not anymore. Snape was kind of hot .NO. BAD Cho. Romancing teachers was a decided BAD. That was spelled capital B-A-D. She turned sharply to Padma. "Well, Padma, sorry to dash your hopes, but Harry and I have a VERY intimate relationship .despite what you may think about your looks." Cho raised an eyebrow at Padma's shocked expression. And walked straight into Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho sat up shocked. And wanted direly to crack up at Harry's expression. He looked so confused. She shot him a "play along" look and stood up as she continued. "Oh, Harry, it's MARVELOUS to see you .I was just telling Padma about how INTIMATE we were .you know, this summer, especially after you saved me from a broom fall ."  
  
Harry looked blankly at her. She shot him another look as he finally got it. "OH! Er, yeah, um, yeah, the one where you fell getting the snitch in Quidditch Summer League-"  
  
"-And the referees couldn't decide which seeker won-the one who caught the snitch outright, or the one that caught the seeker and the snitch .that was so HILARIOUS wasn't it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah."  
  
Cho turned to Padma. "And afterwards, he totally kissed me. IN THE AIR. On his Firebolt. It was SO ROMANTIC."  
  
Cho sent Harry a flirtatious look which sent a crimson anger across Padma's face, before she stormed away in the opposite direction. Cho winked at Harry. "Thanks, Harry. She was kind of getting on my nerves. Some talk about you asking her to the homecoming ball?"  
  
Harry paled. "HER?" he gulped, "She'd swallow me whole!"  
  
Cho grinned. She decided to take a risk. "So .how about we make it true?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Review sil vous plait. If my French is correct. Aww, screw my French. Review por favor. Or, in English, Review please. I need it. 


	4. What an eventful Homecoming Ball

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic and yes, I know, Severus Snape is probably way too old for Cho in real life. But in this fic, he's 30 and Cho's 18. Snape's played by Alan Rickman, anyways, so we don't have to worry about him getting too old. (right JoeBob1379? I agree. Alan Rickman is WAY too sexy to be considered old). AN: Lina Lupin, in this chapter there is more of your 'washed hair Severus'. I guarantee it. Jocelynn, I'm continuing. Yes. Sorry. My muse was on vacation. Devotion's Sorrow, yeah, I know, in real life Snape would so NOT try to do all of what he's doing just to get a couple of girls. But in this fic, he is. Aiyah, I'm sorry. But Harry is just going to have to go. Ptolemy knows how damn sorry I am, but this IS a Cho/Severus fic. If you want Harry to get a girl, please see A Harryish Saga. And this AN is getting WAY too long so-  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
Cho was up in the Ravenclaw dormitory, getting ready. She had gone shopping recently, and her dress robes consisted of black silk covered in sparkly black gauze. She had curled her hair into ringlets, and put it up, with a single curl falling out. She had on some really dark makeup, and as she looked in the mirror, she actually smiled. For once, she could approve of the way she looked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She met Harry just outside her dorm. She grinned at his look of shock. It actually looked kind of cute on him. Or maybe she was just getting used to it. Seeing as she saw it so much. (an: did that sound just a TAD bit confusing to some people? Cuz I wrote it and it's confusing me.)  
  
"Hey Harry. You know, you look pretty cute in those robes." Cho meant it. Cute in a baby sort of way. He was wearing emerald green robes. They really brought out his eyes. She saw him turn a vibrant pink before she heard him gasp out: "You look GORGEOUS."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were walking along the Main Corridor, when Padma Patil and her date walked straight into them.  
  
"Oh, hi Padma," sighed Cho. It was inevitable. She would bet 10 galleons that Padma had forced her date to collide with them. And just who WAS her date? She looked closer, but before she could place him, she heard Harry gasp again.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Harry," said Ron as he blushed a vermilion red.  
  
"So THAT'S why you wouldn't tell me who asked you to the Ball! You were too scared I would laugh right into your face!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Padma, butting in, "But I didn't ask Ron? Ron asked me? When he heard there was going to be a ball? I was the first girl he asked?"  
  
"What?!" yelled Harry, "He told you THAT?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you, Padma, but Hermione was the first girl he asked. But unfortunately, Hermione had about 20 guys ask her. You know, since she had all her makeovers. And she's going with-"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," sighed Ron, looking so gloomy, Cho thought his head would turn gray  
  
Padma turned a bright pink and whirled around to Ron. "So what number was I?"  
  
"Uh, 27 I think. You might have been 30, I'm not sure. I think I accidentally asked Hermione more than once."  
  
"OH YOU?" yelled Padma before slapping him. Then she smiled brightly at Ron and replied, "well, glad to be of service, Ronnie."  
  
Ron gulped at the 'Ronnie'. A schizophrenic (an: that's having 2 personalities in one body) girl who had reasons to kill him was not going to be a pleasurable date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two couples got into the Great Hall, barely before the doors closed. To their amazement, the torches shone like black lights, there were colored circles of light bouncing around the Hall, and there was VERY modern music being played.  
  
"Ah yes," cried Dumbledore, "It is my pleasure to surprise you all with this modern version of a ball. Dance all you want. We Professors are only here as chaperones. Though I might add that any obscene actions will be crushed completely."  
  
The students gaped at that. Did that mean no grinding? What was a dance party without grinding?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Cho was severely flushed. She was about ready to drop. Harry was a great dancer. She had had lots of dances with lots of guys. But she really wanted some of the punch. She whispered to Harry what she was going to do, and headed off to the punch.  
  
She was ladling herself a cup of the magenta drink when she heard someone behind her, whispering silkily.  
  
"Here .let me do that"  
  
Cho nearly jumped out of her skin. She didn't know any guy at Hogwarts who could sound that sexy. Unless it was-  
  
"Oh, hello Professor Snape." She said as she turned around. "Thank you" she mumbled as she took back her goblet of punch, WHICH she noticed there was not one dribble on.  
  
"Yes," he sighed sexily, "you spill quite a lot in my class-I would not want you getting punch all over your pretty robes." He eyed her robes with an approving glance. Where had Chang gone and gotten such a figure? Especially in those black clingy robes. Did she KNOW how good she looked?  
  
"Oh. Right." Mumbled Cho looking down at her robes. Was he looking at something in particular? Well, any other guy, she might have slapped them, but she couldn't exactly slap a professor. "So .Professor ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know how do dance?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 minutes later, Cho was STILL dancing with Snape. She was having the time of her life. Snape could DANCE. Like SERIOUSLY. She was in heaven. An extremely hot guy was dancing with her. She was at a dance party. And she hadn't spilled anything on or ripped her robes. She was aware of all the staring that was directed towards her, but she ignored it. She really didn't care. Since Snape was so hot. Suddenly, the music slowed down.  
  
"Wh-what? What happened?" Cho asked confused.  
  
"It's a slow song, Chang."  
  
"O-Oh." Well. She knew Snape thought she was a complete and utter idiot, but now she must have proved his opinion even more.  
  
"So slow dance with me."  
  
"R-right." Her heart started to beat faster as he slid his hands around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck. They started swaying to the beat of the music. She sighed as she leaned against him. It was just a reflex (an: my perverted evil twin wanted to put a 'currently' after that reflex-so put it if you want). She was exhausted from all that dancing. She barely noticed that she was so close to Snape that a person couldn't fit a piece of paper in between them.  
  
Snape's grip had tightened because of one thing: his serious déjà vu. This was exactly like that dream of his. He was silently cursing Cupid for firing an arrow at him. Cho Chang? The girl was his student. He was her professor. There was absolutely no WAY she was going to be attracted to him. Or at least, that was what he thought. But then she leaned against him. With an adorable little sigh. Snape looked down at the immensely attractive female that he was holding. He decided to do it.  
  
The song gave one more wavering note. Cho was about to let go, when she realized that she didn't want to let go. It felt too nice. She looked up at Snape. Then she FINALLY realized that he was still gripping her. Suddenly, he pulled her even closer, and kissed her. Softly. Just for a second. Snape was looking at her, slightly frightened and confused. Did he think she didn't want to? HELL NO. so she pulled herself up and started a serious snog. Which he happily continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! THEY KISSED! WOO-HOO! OK. I'll stop now. If you review. And yes, I know, wicked of me to leave Harry hanging like that. But oh well. Review, por favor. Please. PLEASE? Tell me what you think. I am giving you permission to flame or praise. Or both. Is that possible? Never mind. Just review please. 


	5. Things REALLY get complicated

AN: I am very, very, VERY sorry that this has taken so long to crank out. But I actually do have to go to school and study and play field hockey, piano, alto sax, sing, and do public speaking, so please excuse the tardiness of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters, or the settings, just the plot, yada, yada, yada. You know, these disclaimers are really starting to get on my nerves. Whatever. You know what I mean.  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
If possible, Cho was pulling herself even closer to Snape. How had this happened so quickly? She should really stop. Now. Should was the key word. But since when did she ever do what she 'should' do? She was so NOT going to start now.  
  
Severus Snape was cursing himself for being so weak. Just because a pretty, Asian girl in gorgeous robes was kissing him, he wasn't going to pull away. Where the HELL did his common sense go? Probably out the window with his greasy hair and will power. Who knew he wasn't just washing away hair oil?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was looking all over for Cho. Where WAS she? He hadn't seen her for at least half an hour. He really needed to escape Padma. Who was towing Ron along but chasing him. He suddenly saw a huge clump of people in the middle of the dance floor. What fresh hell? He edged closer and got to the center. Where he promptly saw the girl of his dreams snogging away with the professor of his nightmares. Who he promptly punched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho watched in horror as Harry socked Professor Snape (who she was secretly calling Sev in her head). How had she gotten in such deep shit? Now the whole school probably thought she was a major slut. No, make that a major, slut-assed whore. She wanted to melt into the walls and escape.  
  
"Cho's my date, you slimy git!"  
  
"Is that so, Potter?"  
  
"It is so, you big-nosed, old, son-of-a-bitch! I don't care if you're my professor! I don't care if I get expelled! You don't steal kisses from my date!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I hate you! Your caustic remarks make Hermione cry, your biased opinions make me sick! Don't you realize that if you have to resort to stealing a snog, you're obviously the most repellent thing girls have seen?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I'm sick and tired of being put down! You probably did this to spite me, or my father's memory. Well, I'm sorry, all you accomplished was to get beaten up by a STUDENT!"  
  
"Harry! No!"  
  
Harry whirled around. "WHAT?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but he didn't steal that kiss. He may have taken me by surprise, but it was no steal. I gave it freely. And he wasn't spiting your father's memory, or even you. It was just between me and him. It's not always you, Harry. And you really shouldn't punch a professor. Especially one I like. You could get expelled. Or worse, slapped by me."  
  
Harry gaped at her. "You LIKE him?"  
  
"In more ways than one."  
  
"YOU'RE JOKING!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't really mean that."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You slut." Hissed Harry, "Did you just do this to get his attention? Well, maybe next time you should take it into consideration that I MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY TAKEN IT SERIOUSLY!" Harry stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving several bystanders with injured eardrums.  
  
"Well," said Cho, "that wasn't what I had in mind for a Homecoming Ball. Are you OK, Severus?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Instead of answering, Snape grabbed Cho's wrist and dragged her out of the Great Hall. He kept dragging her until they got to his private chambers. After he whispered the password, he shoved her inside.  
  
"OW!" yelled Cho, more in shock than in pain  
  
"Shut up, you silly little girl." Hissed Snape, "what in Merlin's name did you think you were doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Telling Potter that you liked me. And telling him off for that lucky punch."  
  
"Are you sure it was just lucky? Looked like he packed one hell of a right hook."  
  
Snape just growled at that one.  
  
"Aww, is little Sevie in pain? Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo and make it better?"  
  
Snape growled even louder.  
  
"Geez. Looks like someone has some wolf blood or something in them. The last time I heard this much growling was when I had lunch detention with Crabbe and Goyle. Do you know how frickin' LOUD their stomach's can be?"  
  
Snape grabbed Cho around the shoulders. "Stop your mindless babble girl."  
  
"Why? Or better yet, how?"  
  
"Because it's getting rather annoying. And like this." He pulled her closer and kissed her.  
  
He was doing it again. Kissing her. And Olympian gods, it felt GOOD. One hand was on the small of her back. The other hand was around her shoulders. He had pulled her so close she was practically on top of him. His lips started moving lower. To her pulse point. And then her throat. And then the base of her neck. And then to her exposed collarbone. She gasped at that. He had long since thrown her wrap to the floor. She felt his hands go to the zipper of her robes. She really had to stop here. She gently pulled away.  
  
"No. No sex. No undressing, either."  
  
Snape looked rather apologetic. "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have gotten carried away like that."  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't want me getting pregnant now, would we?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"Well," said Cho, kissing him lightly, "I guess," *kiss, kiss*, "I'll see you," *kiss, kiss*, "Tomorrow," *kiss, kiss, kiss*, "In class."  
  
Snape couldn't stand it anymore. Those light little pecks were driving him mad. *KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: there is absolutely no sex in this fic. That would be an R rated fic. No sex. Absolutely not. Review me though. Please? 


	6. Skin Deep

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters in this fic. JK Rowling does. Thank you to all my patient fans for waiting!  
  
~Fic Starts Here~  
  
If another person glared at her in the halls, she was going to scream at the top of her lungs. She was just walking back from Snape's chambers, and at least 20 people had glared at her, and/or flicked her off. This was insane. So. . .she had dumped Harry for Snape. Well, who bloody wouldn't? Snape was hot. Harry was. . .Harry was Harry and there was no changing that. Because, dammit, she was totally in love with her Potions professor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape was grinning at himself in his bathroom mirror. Until he realized what he was grinning about. If it were glass, it would have fallen to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. A student. He had fallen for a student. Granted, she was a seventh year, but that was a student nonetheless. And she was Potter's girlfriend. She wasn't even a Slytherin. Well, he was related to half the Slytherin house, so it was a good thing she wasn't. But Cho was. . .Cho was exactly what he wanted. And, damn cupid, he was in love with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First period. Potions Class. If she didn't die of the glares, she would most certainly die of the wait to get through breakfast. Cho chanced a look in Harry's direction. Well, she was pretty sure it was in Harry's direction. He was covered by Padma Patil, who had somehow forced herself into his lap.  
  
Harry looked over at Cho. She quickly looked away. Good. His plan to make her jealous was working. Granted he was totally and utterly repulsed by Padma, but it couldn't be helped. And she wouldn't care if he dumped her, anyways. Padma was unique in the fact that, if one of her crushes dumped her, she had one ready for taking immediately. It was rather like a bizarre conveyor belt. He just hoped he didn't get stuck in its motor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cho looked at her watch. It was time. Time for Potions Class. Time for her to discover if there really was a difference between ecstasy and pain. She would be with the guy of her dreams. . .and with the fiends of her nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in his dungeon, taking his breakfast alone, as was his custom. "GODAMMIT!!!" he yelled suddenly, throwing his fork down upon his plate.  
  
"Something wrong, professor?"  
  
He looked up. Oh bloody hell. Not her. Not her. Oh, bloody Aphrodite was trying to kill him. Cho Chang was right there. Just when he was trying to gather up his thoughts and not think about her. Or her figure. Or her hair. Or bloody Cupid and damn it all to hell. Damn her prettiness. Damn her beauty. He hadn't felt this type of hormone rush since his college days, when there were veela running around in packs all over the campus.  
  
"Good morning Gor-Chang" he growled. Bloody hell. He had almost called her gorgeous. He reached up with one hand and began to massage his temples. Damn Dionysus too. Bloody hangover. (an: Dionysus is the Olympian god of wine).  
  
She looked at him, confused. Why was he all growl-y and offensive- ish? And had he almost called her gorgon? What? She had absolutely no bed hair for today. (an: medusa was a gorgon). "Are you all right, sir? Do you have a hangover from all the punch?"  
  
He looked at her over his hand. His hair was falling over his head, concealing his expression. The girl looked worried. Why should she be? He had called her gorgeous, or almost had. And just how had she known about his hangover? The bloody potion didn't work until it ran through his circulatory system. "How do you know about hangovers?"  
  
Cho eyed him, sarcastically. "Well, considering the amount of punch you had me ingest last night, I rather think what I felt this morning was quite enough experience, thank you."  
  
He groaned. Last night. "I'm really sorry about last night. . .we lost control. . .I lost control. . .it won't ever happen again. . ."  
  
She looked at him, shocked. SHE had thought he had LIKED it. "But- but-but-I thought you enjoyed it or something..."  
  
He looked at her. "I did...just, its not the type of thing we should do...I'm a teacher, you're a student. People might think..."  
  
She finished the sentence for him. "People might think I'm sleeping with you to get good grades."  
  
Snape looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I'M NOT!" Cho burst out, half crying, half yelling, "I thought I could COUNT on you to support me! THE WHOLE ENTIRE SCHOOL thinks I'm a some type of weird slut, but I know and YOU know I hope that I am NOT a slut, I never WAS a slut, and I never WILL BE a slut. For God's sake Snape, what IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM??? DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I swear, I thought you actually were attracted to me! Shows how dumb I was...I should have known, you ONLY WANTED TO FUCK ME!! God, and then the least little bit of complication arrives, and BAM! Out of the way! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU! YOU BAS-"  
  
Snape slammed a hand over her mouth. Bloody hell, Chang could cuss out a person. "Chang, I think you forget that I AM your Potions professor- "  
  
Cho tore his hand off her mouth. "Some professor. We're in seventh year, and you STILL haven't taught us how to 'brew fame, bottle glory, or even put a stopper on death.'"  
  
He stared at her, shocked. Was she criticizing his teaching approach?  
  
"I would have thought by now you would have taught us the necromancer mixture, which, as we both know, is the only known way to 'put a stopper on death.'"  
  
Snape eyed her carefully. "How do you know about that? It isn't in the textbook, and the only mentioning of it is in the restricted section."  
  
Cho turned to him, eyes aflame. "Just because I'm not a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a total dunderhead. I just took a glance at one of the books that you use for you 'select' class."  
  
How did she know about the different textbook?  
  
"Damn you, Snape. I was about to change my mind about you being a total slimy git. It goes to show that beauty is only SKIN DEEP." 


End file.
